Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 19
Transcript *(Andy's mom car appear and Andy is out a car): Yee-hah! *(Jamie New Toys Clip): (Singing) Hey, Woody! *Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians): Woody? *(Image of timmy and team welcome home andy.png) *(Jamie New Toys Clip): Oh, wow! New toys! Cool! *(Image of timmy and team welcome home andy.png): Thanks, Mom! It's Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse! Woody *(Luggage truck in the neighbor): Buzz, that polecat Zurg has stolen my space cows! *(Timmy Know Clip) *(Jamie New Toys Clip): Andy, come on *(Vanessa Fixed Clip): Hon. Time to go. Hey, you fixed Woody! *(Jamie New Toys Clip): Yeah. Glad I decided not to take him to camp. *(Door closing in Andy's room) *(Timmy Know Clip): Well, what do you know? Yee *(Cindy Family Again Clip): Hah! Oh, Bullseye, we're part of a family again! *(Sven Happy Clip): Whoop! *(Jimmy Madame Clip): Uh, m-ma'am, I, uh, um... Well, I just wanted to say... you're a bright young woman with a beautiful "yarnful" of hair. A "hairful" of yarn. It's, uh... Whoo... Uh... I must go. *(Cindy Family Again Clip): Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met? *(Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure): (Barking) *(Sparky Go Out Clip): What's that? Bark-Bark? Uh, this fella says he needs to go out back for a little private time. *Cindy Vortex: That critter needs help! Yodelayheehoo! Roop! *(Scamp Runs Clip): (Barking) *(Jimmy Shocked Clip) *Bob the Tomato: Ooh, ooh, oh... Hey, Rex, I could use a hand over here, buddy. *(SpongeBob Need Play Clip): I don't need to play. I've lived it! *Bob the Tomato: No, no, no, no, no! Oh, nuts! *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): Welcome to Al's Toy Barn. We've got the lowest prices in town. Everything for a buck-buck-buck. (Crying) *(Bob Crimes Clip): Well, I guess crime doesn't pay. *(Timmy Strong Clip): Now, Andy did a great job, huh? Nice and strong! *(Tootie Tough Clip): I like it. Makes you look tough. *(Dexter Loves Clip): (Laughing) *(Chipmunks Grateful Clip): You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful! Oh! *(Margo Hero Clip): You saved their lives? Oh, my hero! And they're so adorable! Let's adopt them! *(Chipmunks Daddy Clip): Daddy. Oh *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): No. *(Clint Yeah Clip): (Speaking) *(Timmy Strong Clip): Wheezy, you're fixed! *(Clint Song Clip): Oh, yeah. Mr Shark looked in the toy box and found me an extra squeaker. *(Clint Coming On Clip): And how do you feel? Oh, I feel swell. In fact, I think I feel a song comin' on. *(Clint Song Clip): You've got a friend in me you've got a friend in me you just remember what your old pal said babe, you've got a friend in me *(Timmy Know Clip): Yeah, you've got a friend in me Come on, honey. Come on over. *(Boo Big Girl Clip): Oh, you are such a big girl. *(Vanessa Fixed Clip): Andy, you think she's ready to drive the car yet? *(Jamie New Toys Clip): Yeah, and I can teach her. (Laughing) *(Image of jimmy and timmy happy.png): You still worried? About Andy? Nah. It'll be fun while it lasts. I'm proud of you, cowboy. Besides, when it all ends, I'll have old Buzz Lightyear... to keep me company for infinity and beyond. *(Clint Song Clip): You're gonna see it's our destiny you got a friend in me *(Chinese Girls Sing Clip): Yes, you do *(Trolls Dance Clip): You've got a friend in me *(Elves Truth Clip): That's the truth *(Image of timmy tootie jimmy and cindy are happy.png): You've got a friend in *(Clint Song Clip): Me *(Clint Yeah Clip): Yeah! Clips/Years/Companies: *Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) *Rise of the Guardians (@2012 Dreamworks) *The Fairly OddParents (@2001 Nickelodeon) *Bee Movie (@2007 Dreamworks) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2002-2006 Nickelodeon) *Frozen (@2013 Disney) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) *VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) *SpongeBob SquarePants (@1999 Nickelodeon) *The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) *Dexter's Laboratory (@1996-2003 Cartoon Network) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (@2009 20th Century Fox) *Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (@2016 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) *Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) *Mulan II (@2004 Disney) *Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) Gallery timmy and team welcome home andy.png jimmy and timmy happy.png timmy tootie jimmy and cindy are happy.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts